


To Possess You

by LibrarySocks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All I write is nonsense, But it's not happened yet, Like maybe they'll be happy later when they're not dumbasses, M/M, Sterek is hinted at, Utter Nonsense, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-21 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibrarySocks/pseuds/LibrarySocks
Summary: Stiles heads to a pack meeting and notices something is amiss when Derek is nice to him
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	To Possess You

Stiles scrubs extra hard in the shower, getting the stink of his latest conquest off of him before the pack meeting. He uses the soap Deaton showed him how to make in one of their earlier lessons, that helps mask smells from the noses of his wolfy friends. The last thing he needs is Derek smelling some douche named Chad all over him and getting all territorial. He refuses to admit he has a thing for Stiles, but gets all sour wolf when Stiles comes in smelling in a way that proves that not everyone is so repressed.

He throws on skinny jeans and his red hoodie, because he’s not oblivious to the way the combo makes Derek’s nostril flare when he walks into a room. Gotta play those advantages. 

He’s the last to arrive, which isn’t uncommon these days. Derek is standing against the far wall and Stiles shoots him a saucy wink before sauntering over to the couch and tossing himself down. He throws an arm over Scott’s shoulder and his feet up on the coffee table and dares Derek to say something about it with his eyes. 

Derek is uncharacteristically silent, though, looking at Stiles like he’s a puzzle he has to solve. Not that Derek is normally chatting up the place, but Stiles prides himself on being able to provoke him into a response. 

Scott drones on about some kind of magical demon or some shit, and Stiles zones out. The pack meetings are fewer and farther between with everyone going to different colleges, but Scott still attempts to suck the fun out of as many of the hours they get together as he can. Stiles glances over at Derek, who’s still standing with his arms folded over his chest, staring at him. Stiles raises his eyebrows as if to say, can you believe we have to sit here for this, and Derek smirks back. Well isn’t that interesting. 

Stiles quietly makes the hand motion that will mask the sound of his heartbeat from the wolves in the room and sits up a bit straighter. Lydia notices the movement but just rolls her eyes when she realizes it’s just Stiles trying to get Derek to eye fuck him. Everyone else remains oblivious to the silent conversation between budding emissary and displaced alpha. 

Stiles maintains eye contact for a moment longer, before clearing his throat a bit. He pouts at Derek and looks meaningfully at the kitchen. Derek rolls his eyes and ambles into the kitchen, filling a glass with water. Stiles curses internally, quietly pulling his feet off the table, so it’s easier to stand. 

His mind works overtime, flitting through possible solutions at lightning speed. Derek turns from the sink and heads towards the couch, and Stiles decides just to wing it. Magic is all about intention, anyway, he reasons. 

Scott, poor oblivious Scott, stops talking mid sentence as Stiles leaps to his feet. Picturing throwing the entity out of Derek’s body, Stiles pulls back his arm and smacks Derek in the center of the forehead and shouts ** “Begone, thot!” **before jumping backwards to stand on the couch. 

Derek barely has time to react before he’s falling, slumped to the floor, and a smoking figure is materializing over him. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Stiles mutters, digging in his hoodie pockets. 

No one else has moved from the couch yet, all sitting in varying degrees of bewilderment. Scott jumps as Stiles finds the vial he’s looking for and tosses the powder in it into the air, before shouting over his shoulder for a jar or something that closes, and quick. 

Isaac dashes into the kitchen and grabs a jar of pickles out of the refrigerator, tossing it to Stiles. He rolls his eyes and wishes he had smarter friends before beginning the incantation to trap a malevolent spirit in a solid object. If that thing wasn’t pissed before, it is now, as it enters its pickle-y prison. Stiles isn’t positive what it is, but again, it’s all about intent. He screws the jar shut and jumps over Derek to walk over to the counter with it. Derek begins to stir on the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Wha?” He mumbles, looking up, dazed. “What’s everyone doing here?” 

Stiles allows himself a momentary facepalm before staring around at the pack accusingly. 

“None of you realized he was possessed?” 

“Well, I mean… he was acting a little weird, but I just thought, you know, it was Derek weirdness, not supernatural weirdness,” Isaac says, defending himself. 

“Jesus fuck, you live together! I hate all of you. Give him some chocolate or something, and call Deaton. I’ve got a paper to write, text me if it’s an emergency.” 

Stiles grabs the jar and makes for the door, and cringes as Lydia asks the inevitable question. 

“How did you know, Stiles?” 

“Derek might tolerate me now, but he’d never actually treat me like a person if he wasn’t getting something out of it.” 

He doesn’t stop on his way out, so he doesn’t see the shocked look on their faces, Derek looking the most lost of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my November second fic. It's a bit of a cheat, I wrote this prompt like a month ago on Tumblr and some kind soul wrote their take on it, but I'm feeling particularly uninspired so here's my spin. Reminder, I'm attempting a fic a day for NaNoWriMo, and I'm not really editing any of these until December. I apologize in advance for any glaring spelling or grammatical errors, or if I've made what you deem to be horrible mischaracterizations. 
> 
> You can find the lovely person who originally wrote this prompt to fill my idiotic need for a magical stiles here:
> 
> https://female-overlord-3.tumblr.com/post/188287347051/i-am-also-a-simple-woman-with-simple-needs-and
> 
> My original prompt is at the beginning of the post
> 
> This is rated teen and up because the Stiles in my head is 1000% a potty mouth and I can't write him any other way


End file.
